The present invention relates in general to a melon harvester and, more particularly, to a harvester for generally spherical melons, such as cantaloupes, honeydew melons, casabas, and the like, although the invention may be utilized for harvesting other, similar products.
Melons are customarily grown on relatively wide, flat hills or ridges having irrigation ditches therebetween. At harvest time, workers go through the field picking the melons which are ready for harvest and rolling them into the ditches between the hills. The present invention relates to an apparatus for picking up such harvested melons and for delivering them to a truck, or other means of transport.
Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for picking up melons lying on the ground, comprising: a frame; wheeled means for supporting the frame; upwardly and rearwardly sloping means carried by the frame for conveying the melons upwardly and rearwardly to a melon receiving means, such as a transverse conveyor leading to a truck, or other melon transporting means; and means for delivering the melons to the melon conveying means, comprising laterally spaced coaxial tires mounted on the frame and engageable with the melons on the ground and adapted to roll them rearwardly.